Edward's plan
by Peanut-shrimp
Summary: Edward feels he has been humiliated by Lazlo all those years they have known each other. But he can't take it anymore and decides to do something about it, so he makes a plan. He wants Lazlo to be sad for real. Can Edward go through with it? LazEd,SEX
1. Chapter 1

LazEd, means Lazlo/Edward

Rated mature, means no antislashers or people with heartproblems should read this.

First chapter is Yaoi and slash free.

"You don't need anything else?" asked Samson's mom while she packed her and his father's luggage. Samson shook his head and just smiled at her. "Nope." His mom smiled back and went into the kitchen to fetch their food for the trip. Samson's father put his hand on Samson's shoulder. "No alcohol, son." He said seriously. Samson crossed his arms. "I know" he said getting tired of the same thing his father had said to him the whole day. His father nodded and went over to his wife. "Well, we'll be going now honey" said his mother, picking up the luggage. "Okay mom, See you guys in a week," His mother smiled at him and went out to the car. His father leaned down to his son. "No alcohol, I KNOW!" Samson yelled. Then his father smiled, rose and went out to his wife. "Jeez." Samson sighed.

The house was ready for partying, but where were all the people? 'Okay, five more minutes, and the party starts' Samson thought to himself getting nervous. Then a few knocks were heard. "Hey Samson! Let us in. We have presents." Samson was over come by excitement so he just yelled that the door was open. Guests flooded the house; everyone from camp was there, including some of the squirrel scouts.

"Hey Samson," Shouted the über happy spider monkey. Samson turned around and was hugged by long arms. "I brought you a really good present." Lazlo released Samson who needed some air from the tight hug. "I know I have it somewhere." Lazlo looked through his bag; finally a big smile came onto his face. "There we go, for you." Lazlo handed over the present. It wasn't a big one, but it was wrapped up very neatly. Samson opened it very carefully, he knew Lazlo had used a lot of time on the wrapping and he didn't want to tear it open in front of him.

Suddenly a hand reached over Samson and took the present. "You're so slow at unwrapping presents. We can't wait!" The platypus tore it open right in front of the now slowly frowning Lazlo. "There!" Edward said satisfied. He looked up at Lazlo and smirked. "Nice wrapping." he mocked. Lazlo's face was without expression. Bored at staring at the monkey Edward turned around to join Chip and Skip who were drinking some soda at the snack table.

"Hey guys, what're you drinking?" Edward asked uninterested. Chip and Skip looked at each other and shrugged. "Don't know, but it tastes good." Chip said looking at the cup dumbly.

"How about if we drank something that tasted better and made the evening more fun?" Edward said wrapping his arms around his two buddies while smirking devilishly. "I would like that very much." Skip said. "Me too." Chip said. Edward released the two dung beetles and went outside of the house to his bike. He returned with 2 grey bags in both of his hands. "And there's much more where this came from."

During the party Edward, Chip, and Skip had given out alcohol to all the guests secretly, besides Lazlo and Samson, of course. Clam and Raj had even got some, none of them noticing that it was alcohol of course. Clam was even in some competitions with Edward about who could drink the most. Poor Clam went to bed very early that night groggy and dizzy.

Raj just walked around with his cup in his hands, not really drinking any of the liquid.

Everybody had a lot of fun, even Samson and Lazlo, who thought that this was only normal. Lightly giggling Patsy laid her eyes on our loveable monkey and skipped towards him. Losing her step she fell down in the couch Lazlo sat in. She crawled over to him. "Lazlo honey, I really love what you've done with your hair." She said in a seducing voice while trying to sit still. Lazlo just smiled at her and petted her pink hair, "I love what you've done to your hair too." Patsy giggled and fell into Lazlo's lap with a small. "Woopsie!" Lazlo lifted up Patsy and laid her down on the couch. His ears then tuned to an interesting discussion.

"I mean it! Why don't we go back to camp, to become SCOUTMASTERS! Just like Lumpus and Miss Doe." Edward almost fell backwards when Lazlo grabbed him by his hands. "Who are you talking to, Edward?" Edward looked around bewildered pretty sure he had been talking to Patsy. "I… don't know. You, you... YOU!" Edward laughed, pointing at Lazlo smiling, who had no clue what the platypus was laughing about. "You're a pretty monkeh did you know dat?" Edward said sloshed, and beginning to feel funny and warm inside. "Why don't we goeh back to camp and becomeh scoutmasterses?" Edward giggled lightly. Lazlo smiled endearingly at the cute way the Platypus was acting, "of course Edward. That sounds like fun. I'll call Commander Hoo-Haw right now and tell him the good news." Lazlo lifted the flush Edward up on his shoulder and with one hand held him tight so he wouldn't fall off. He then went up to a bedroom and found a phone. "I'll just put you down here on this bed." Lazlo said gently placing Edward on the bed.

He then dialed the odd looking phone to discuss with Commander Hoo-Haw about the good news.

Edward eventually got bored during Lazlo and Commander Hoo-Haw's long talk. So he grabbed Lazlo by the shoulders and pulled him back on the bed while nuzzling his shoulder. Lazlo's eyes widened as Edward grabbed the phone. "We're very tired now mister. Goodnight." And then he hung up smiling half out of it.

Lazlo lifted an eyebrow at Edward's odd goodbye. "I'm not tired." He said half smiling. Edward just giggled. Suddenly Edward's body couldn't hold itself vertical anymore and he fell down on Lazlo. "Wow, I can't feel mah legs anymore." Edward said stupidly. Lazlo grinned and helped Edward to the pillow. Raising from the bed and stretching his arms he looked at Edward and said. "You look like you need some sleep, I'll just go downstairs and.." Lazlo was pulled into the bed. He landed next to Edward. "NOOOOEH! I need some one next to me when I sleep. And you have such a pretteh face." Tears started to well up in his eyes packing a small pain of guilt fill the hippie monkey's heart. Lazlo wrapped his arms around Edward softly and whispered soothingly. "Okay then, I'll sleep with you tonight. Just don't cry." Lazlo smiled while wiping the now teary faced Edward, this was nice… Very nice.

Edward couldn't sleep anymore. He felt the morning sun poke in his eyes and the hangover began to take its toll. "Ugh, stupid sun! I slept so good." and grabbed his now throbbing skull. He felt a warm weight next to him. Groggily he looked towards the body. 'What the f-! Lazlo?' he thought slightly panicked. Shoving Lazlo harshly off the side of the bed, and he quickly rose from it. Putting on his angry face and walked passed the slumbering Lazlo. "Stupid monkey." He growled out.

After searching through the house and bodies with a soft cry he found his 2 grey bags trapped in-between two campers passed out cold. Running out of the house he quickly unlatched his bike and was just about to ride home when some one shouted at him from the window. "WOOOH, great party, huh Edward?" Edward lifted his fist in a slow pissed off motion while waving it side to side. "Woooh…" He said uninterested. Then he let his arm fell down to his site and glared icily at Milt with a 'whatever' glare. "…And?" He said.

Milt stared at Edward confused. "Um, what do you mean, 'and?'" Milt scratched his head. "I mean, was that all you wanted to say to me?" Edward crossed his arms.

Milt began to shake nervously under the intense gaze. His knees about to buckle underneath him, and squeaked "Uh, I'll just go inside," And disappeared. Edward could always make people feel uncomfortable in the worst situations, and was damn proud of that fact.

Edward smirked and turned around to his bike, but before he could take a step towards it another voice shouted at him with a "Hey!" Edward began to get irritated. "WHAT!" He screamed glancing up and saw Lazlo leaning on the edge of the window casually beaming. "I was just saying that it was nice sleeping next to you." Lazlo shouted happily, making everybody look out of several windows from the house confused. Some slightly flustered at the blunt comment.

Edward began to blush a crimson red while walking backwards with his bike. "SHUT UP LAZLO. YOU ALWAYS SAY SUCH SILLY THINGS!" He screamed, desperately.

Some of the people from the party began to giggle and whisper something about Lazlo and Edward.

Edward began panicking as he reached the road. "DON'T BELIEVE HIM. I-I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM!" Now all the people stared at Edward with a funny look on their faces while some smirked knowingly.

Edward decided to ride home now, before it got more embarrassing.

He reached his house in record time slightly out of breath from the quick ride nearly crashing into some cars. Running inside, upstairs, he opened the door to his room and threw himself on his bed while hiding his head in his pillow embarrassed and humiliated before closing the door behind him.

Crying softly at the thought that the others had been thinking wrong stuff about him made him begin to cry harder. It made him angry, so angry. He wanted to beat them all up. To bring them the pain they inflicted on him, even though he didn't even know what they where saying about him fully, especially Lazlo. That darn happy go lucky hippie monkey that was literally a ball of sunshine. It was his fault that the others had been laughing and brought him in this miserable state.

He lifted his head from his pillow, feeling the hot tears freely run down his reddened cheeks. Wiping the tears away from his stained face with the back of his hand he sadly thought 'Boys don't cry' while turning his pillow around so no one would notice the wet spot on his favorite pillow.

He sat up and sighed slightly looking down at the floor in a now depressed mood. Suddenly a hard knock could be heard echoing through his empty house. Hurrying down the stairs he almost tripping on the 3rd step, and muttered some curses. Upon, finally reaching the door he made a movement to open it. Before the door was fully opened a yell was being heard.

"GREETINGS SOLDIER!"

Edward fell backwards and landed on his back painfully moaning at the contact on his delicate flesh. Looking up very confused at the sudden outburst he was met with a giant Buffalo in an army captain's uniform covered in badges.

"I COMMANDER HOO-HAW HAVE RECIEVED A CALL FROM YOUR FRIEND, SAYING THAT YOU AND HIM WANTED TO JOIN THE TRAINING OF SCOUTMATERS!" Hoo-Haw shouted, arms hidden behind his back formally.

Curling his slender fingers into the thick carpet he felt his hair being blown back from the shouting that seemed to exceed all natural sound boundaries.

Silence.

Edward realized that he had to answer and quick before scarier shouting occurred. He relaxed his hands and gave a small sigh as he gathered the courage to give his confused answer.

"Wha-at?" Edward almost whispered in a girly voice.

"IN ONE HOUR YOU AND YOUR FRIEND WILL BE PICKED UP BY ONE OF MY TRUSTWORTHY SCOUTMASTERS! BETTER BE READY AT THAT TIME, OR ELSE!!!" Hoo-haw turned around and walked back to his car with his shiny brand new looking boots which squeaked with every step he took.

Edward could see the commander drive back to his training camp with the tail of smoke from his exhaust.

Only the small ticking of the clock in the kitchen could be heard as he looked out of his house through his still open front door. Tick... Tick...Tick... "My friend is sooo gonna pay for doing this to me. Can't wait to see who the fool is!" he shouted and his words slightly echoed.

Though he had a feeling about who this friend was, he deeply hoped that it wasn't the person he was thinking it was and prayed that it wasn't. Small knots began to make his heart lurch.

Lazlo got the same message only he took it better than Edward. Happily agreeing he began to pack his stuff while humming a small tune. When he had finished packing the last of his stuff he decided to dial up Edward to see if commander Hoo-Haw had paid him a visit.

At Edward's house the phone rang loudly piercing the quiet air in his household. Edward was still tense from the shouting, so when he heard the phone he jumped 2 feet in the air with a yelp and hid behind the couch shaking.

The phone rang again, and Edward let out a little cry. Then he realized that the phone wouldn't harm him painfully, and he crawled on all fours over to the table where it was placed.

Slowly his small hands grabbed the phone and stopped the annoying ringing. Lifting it gently he cradled it to his ear, meeping out a little 'hello' before getting an answer.

"HI THERE BUDDY! It's me Lazlo." The young man's voice shouted happily. "Oh God Lazlo, Don't shout at me! Hoo-Haw did a pretty good job on that already." Edward placed his hand on his forehead feeling a headache coming and thought to himself 'How did Lazlo get my number?'

"Oh, sorry buddy. But good to hear that Hoo-Haw DID give you the message too." Lazlo sighed.

Edward's eye's snapped open at that sentence. Rage started to course through his veins. He tightened his grip around the phone making his knuckles white, and he slowly asked, "What…did…you…say… LAZLO!"

Lazlo grinned at this. "I said good to hear that Hoo-Haw DID give you the message too." leering his voice a little.

Edward could feel his heart pump faster as he grew more and more angry. Lazlo could hear Edward beginning to breathe harsher in the phone crinkling the connection. "Are, are you all right, buddy?" Lazlo asked, beginning to worry. Then Edward hung up, ready to explode from anger.

Oh, how he wanted to hurt Lazlo now. He wanted to beat him up so badly. See the blood trickle down his chin at the harsh impact of his fist colliding with his face. No, not just beat him up. Oh no, that wouldn't be enough. Humiliate him; humiliate him like Lazlo had humiliated him before. Desperately wanting his thirst for revenge he slowly started to devise plans that would humiliate the monkey. Ugh, he couldn't think of anything he could do to really make Lazlo feel bad much less hurt him. Wait…wait just a minute. Edward had tried everything to make Lazlo feel bad. Everything he thought was possible but that was when they were children. Now they were older and a bit mature. But there was one thing he hadn't done to Lazlo, that would make him feel so bad he would be sad the rest of the summer. Oh yes...revenge tasted oh so sweet.

Edward evilly grinned at himself chuckling darkly as the thoughts coursed through his mind. How ingenious of him. But...could he go through with it?

He slapped himself. Well duh! Of course he could, he was Edward.

After Comander Hoo-Haw's loyal scoutmaster picked them up and shoved their bags on top of the bus they headed off at the roar of the engine.

Edward hadn't looked at Lazlo the whole trip to the training camp. He didn't even spare a glance. But that didn't mean his thoughts weren't on him and not in that way mind you. The worst way of all. He had just stared at all the bypassing trees with a dull expression on his face. Totally ignoring Lazlo he plotted the scheme that would lead to both of their demises eventually.

That is… until they reached the camp.

-----

Thanks to: Cutiezuki, Crazycutiegirl and Imagoth for helping me fix the errors. And put some fancy words in the story. Sanke yooo!

----

Hope you didn't get too scared. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Light yaoi, means, nudity, and nothing more. Well, some sexual language.. But, hehe. If you complain about this chapter how icky it is, you should see the rest XD Mahaha, I have spoken :P

And still, if you have problems with any kind of slash yaoi gay or ANYTHING.. DON'T, and I mean, DON'T read. Go eat poison instead 3

Oh yeah, Johnny H. says hi to Sevy's spammer.. :b

------ Now let's begin ------

"Aren't you excited buddy?" Edward asked while smiling, it was harder than he had imagined since his face muscles weren't used to the strain. He made a mental note to himself to practice a bit more later on.

Lazlo turned his head to face Edward. Smiling widely his happy reply was "Yes I am."

Edward smiled softly more to himself than anything, "Maybe we get to share a cabin..." He ended that thought with a light blush.

Lazlo smiled even more widely, mostly because of the thought of getting to be in close quarters with the small platypus. "I really hope we get to share a cabin."

They shared that stare at each other for a long time. Lazlo didn't seem to blink; he just sat there with the smile frozen on his face.

Lazlo's P.O.V.

'Wow, Edward looks so good smiling...the way his beautiful crystal blue eyes light up makes me feel wonderful inside. I have never seen his pink lips go that direction before. His soft creamy skin matches perfectly with his light golden curly locks framing his face perfectly... its looks almost...cu-'

Lazlo's thoughts suddenly stopped but his smile remained.

Edward's P.O.V.

'Heh… Too easy, soon monkey boy will be wrapped around my finger. Hahaha... Hehehe... Huh. He has... nice eyes. They're so brown almost like liquid chocolate. Hmmm tan skin nice slightly spiked brown hair that accents his broad features. I hate to admit it but the hippie does look... almost... attract-'

Cutting his thoughts off immediately he thought of what he just nearly admitted.

Edward also tried not to blink, but it was hard. Lazlo must have practiced or something, he thought. As the car began to slowly stop, Edwards smile faded and turned into a frown.

Lazlo's smile too began to turn upside down, but not into a real frown. More like a neutral smile.

Edward blinked. Lazlo blinked.

"Uhm, what were we doing?" Edward asked, feeling confused by the long silence with smiling before. Lazlo kept his neutral smile. "We shared a moment I think." Edward crossed his arms. "Whatever." and somewhat flushed. Tch, like he and the stupid happy-go-monkey could ACTUALLY share something much less time...

Lazlo and Edward did get to share the same cabin. (Surprisingly!... Not) Share the same wardrobe, the same bath. That made Edward a little peeved. And to Edward and Lazlo's surprise, they also had to share the bed.

At first Edward panicked a little and began to run around in the cabin, looking for another bed. Sighing with annoyance he gave up when he didn't find any and just tugged at Lazlo's arm and smiled nervously at him while squirming with slight nervousness. "Well, we'll just have to share the bed then." Edward blushed.

Lazlo smiled brightly at Edward, "That's fine with me, I love sharing everything." Lazlo said with his normal, monkey attitude.

Edward frowned and threw himself in the bed. "They never have enough money to make it comfortable for everybody." Lazlo looked at Edward, confused. "What do you mean?"

Edward was about to rudely answer when the happy monkey jumped into the bed and hugged him tightly against him. "Doesn't this feel comfortable?" Lazlo said nuzzling his head into Edward's side.

Edward sighed, and laid his hands behind his head. "Maybe..." He frowned where his hand was.

Lazlo smiled when he felt a hand petting him on his back. But he stopped smiling when he felt the hand begin to lift his shirt up lightly brushing against sensitive untouched skin.

Lazlo rose from the spot and stood up blushing letting out a cough.

Edward just lay on the bed; he gave Lazlo a tired bored stare, like he didn't care. "What? I just wanted to make it comfortable." He admitted shrugging casually.

Lazlo panicked and ran out of the cabin not knowing what to do. Edward smirked. 'Can't handle it?' he thought evilly.

Later that day Edward and Lazlo met in the Mess Hall. Lazlo tried to avoid Edward's stare, but it seemed to be difficult not to.

They sat at the same table, not a long distance was between them. Edward didn't stare at Lazlo anymore, but he knew how to get Lazlo to stare at him. He filled his spoon with the soup from his deep plate and placed the spoon to his lips making some of it drip on his plush lips.

Lazlo looked out of the corner of his eyes. Edward blew on the soup slowly before he sipped some of it and dribbling down his chin.

Lazlo saw how Edward stuck his tongue out a little, placed it on the spoon and poured the rest into his mouth. Something about this scene made Lazlo look interested at Edward's lips and a funny feeling began to grow somewhere lower. Feeling some soup left on his lips, Edward licked it off making Lazlo shift in his seat uncomfortable with the new feeling.

Edward filled his spoon with soup again, and made the same action as before. This time sticking out his tongue a little more than the last time wrapping around it expertly. Being done with the soup he looked at Lazlo with hungry eyes nearly devouring his soul with such an intense stare. Lazlo of course looked away, embarrassed.

To make it harder for Lazlo to avoid starring at Edward, he had found a banana, he had gotten from the lunch lady or... forced which ever way worked, which he slowly opened, and of course Lazlo's eyes couldn't avoid the tasty sight.

Edward opened his mouth and let a little piece of the banana enter. He bit the little piece off the tip and swallowed it, without chewing. Lazlo was fascinated by this, and began to hunger for the banana. But another thought whispered to him to hunger for something else that Edward had but didn't know what it was.

Edward saw the hungry monkey who also wanted a bite. He slowly rose from his seat and walked towards Lazlo who nervously looked down at his food twittering his thumbs.

Some of the newbie's looked at Edward but looked down at their food again not finding him interesting. After all he is just a trainee.

Edward stopped behind Lazlo and bent down while holding the banana close to his cheek. "The lunch lady told me that this was the last banana and you look pretty eager to get your hands on it." Edward whispered into Lazlo's ear with his hot breath making him shiver.

"Want to share it?" Edward said, finishing his sentence in a low voice.

Lazlo looked smiling at Edward. "Yes, please." Edward handed him the banana, not letting go of it. In a second Lazlo was licking the banana, eating it so slowly that Edward could feel a shiver down his spine and a tingling in his lower body.

Edward pulled the banana away from Lazlo. He violently bent down to Lazlo, "What are you doing!?" He whispered.

Lazlo just smiled at him, turned his head around and ate the rest of his soup.

Edward sighed, not very happy about Lazlo's action. He walked to his seat, took his stuff and gave it to the lunch lady giving up on his plan for that day.

Edward lay on the bed, half sleeping, half awake. He heard the door creak open and the light steps on the floor.

He peeked out of the corner of his eye to see who it was through his eyelashes.

Lazlo walked around in the cabin, beginning to unbutton his shirt, Edward had to open both eyes. He wouldn't want to miss this. 'Wait...what?' Edward thought confused and the thought that entered his mind.

Lazlo threw his shirt on the floor. He slowly turned around to see if the sleeping platypus was awake.

Edward quickly closed his eyes. He could feel Lazlo's stare on him and tried not to move.

Lazlo had his eyes on the others body hungrily looking up and down scanning the vulnerable position the smaller boy was in. He would like to know how he looked without clothes and panting. 'Oi!' Lazlo caught himself staring.

Lazlo turned around and took the rest of the clothes off while blushing.

Feeling the coast was clear Edward slowly opened his eyes again.

Lazlo was all naked now, turning around once more to make sure no eyes were on his body he smiled to see that Edward wasn't looking.

Edward was fully awake now, but had his eyes closed.

Picking up his own green towel with bananas on it he wrapped it around his waist. Finally he was ready to bathe.

The water was turned on and Edward slowly opened his eyes to see if Lazlo had gone into the shower. Luckily he had.

He stared at the half opened door. Feeling the hot steam fill the room, Edward began to sweat feeling the thick steamy air rise in the room. Knowing that no fool would enter their cabin he decided that taking his clothes off wouldn't hurt. After all it's a summer camp and it's hot in the summer.

'Lazlo wouldn't mind if he lay half naked in the bed' Edward thought while giggling to himself.

So he stripped himself to the boxers. The hot steam felt nice on his sensitive lithe body so he relaxed into the bed, spreading his legs and arms into the soft sheets. He began to fall asleep again with the steam massaging his skin.

The water stopped running, and the door to the bathroom was opened letting more steam in making the room slightly hazy. In the doorway Lazlo was caught by the sight of Edward stripped to his boxers with spread legs and a smile on his face slightly flushed as some steam rolled off his body. Edward hadn't noticed the door got opened so he just lay on the bed, still relaxed.

'Wow, wish granted.' Lazlo thought, licking his upper lip dry from water.

Lazlo began to move forward, he sat down next to Edward, pressing his legs to his chest while wrapping his arms around them. Doing this he could feel the growing arousal pressed up against his legs.

'Hng, what the…?' Lazlo thought, looking down he could see what was happening. 'Oh God'

Edward could feel the steam slowly disappear and the room getting a bit cooler so he opened his eyes. Looking around he saw Lazlo sitting next to him with his legs pressed into his chest, arms hugging them.

Silence.

"Um, hi..." Lazlo said embarrassed. Feeling a blush beginning to form on his face he hid his face behind his knees. Stupid hormones.

Edward was feeling that tingling in his lower body again. He couldn't help but stare at Lazlo's wet body. The water dripping down from Lazlo's hair kept making a tapping sound every time it hit the floor.

Lazlo was totally soaked.

Edward couldn't control his thoughts about Lazlo. 'This plan is beginning to go the wrong way' Edward bit his lower lip.

The air between the two began to feel weird. None of them was saying anything, but both of them having a slight arousal.

"Hi..." Edward said softly, his throat was dry.

Lazlo didn't want to rise from his seat, what if Edward saw him naked, and with that arousal.

What IF Edward saw him with that arousal, then what? Lazlo began to smile a little as certain thoughts began to appear.

Edward didn't want to move either. Maybe Lazlo would notice the bulge in his boxers.

They were silent for a time just staring at each other as the silence grew thicker and thicker. Including something on their bodies… If you get my drift.

"Lazlo, why are you still sitting there?" Edward asked nervously feeling too exposed.

Lazlo pressed his legs further into his chest. "I-I..." He trailed off. He really couldn't reply to that question.

They stared at each other.

Lazlo felt that the scene wouldn't end unless one of them did something.

Edward felt it too.

They were both trapped by their own bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so.. Lazlo and Edward shared an intense moment when we left them..

And I'm sure that some of the readers are pretty eager to read what will happen next. I'll have to apoligize for this.. This chapter contains character death, I chose to rewrite this chapter in the last minute when the editing had been done.. So sorry, but it's true.. I wont tell you who dies, read and you'll find out..

--- Oh yeah, one more thing...

If you are an antislasher of ANY kind.. you should not read my fanfics or look at my drawings..

--- and again one last thing. I promise this is the last thing..

I LIED! BWAHAHAHAHA!

---- This is where the story begins.. So fasten you seatbelts and enjoy. :P

Lazlo leaned forward, and placed his elbows on the edge of the bed and pushed himself closer to Edward.

Edward was thinking the exact same thing and leaned forward, too. But he was more eager than Lazlo and quickly pressed his lips on the other males.

Lazlo was surprised. Edward had pressed his lips onto Lazlo's with so much effort that he was about to fall backwards.

Edward couldn't wait for Lazlo to crawl into the bed so he caught him and pulled him onto it. Lazlo felt an eager tongue make its way into his mouth sliding and exploring his hot cavern.

Edward didn't want to let Lazlo go but had to break the kiss off to get some air, since his lungs were starting to burn. Lazlo was glad that Edward did it, he was about to do it himself.

They lay there for a moment, Lazlo on top. Edward looked up feeling his whole body get warmer and warmer for every second that passed. The sexual tension started to grow more also.

Edward could feel Lazlo's arousal press against his leg. It felt good, really good. It was alive and pulsing.

Lazlo caressed Edward on his cheek gently. The skin was so smooth and soft. Edward liked it, but didn't want it to last forever, so he took two of Lazlo's fingers in his mouth and began to lick and suck them gently. Playing around with them in his mouth he twisted them around expertly, but that soon ended.

It was then Lazlo had to pull his hand away from Edward's mouth.

Edward lay on the bed confused by this action, but smirked at Lazlo and lifted himself to lie on his elbows.

Lazlo held his hand with the other hand like protection from Edward's mouth. "I can't do this Edward. I really want to but…" Lazlo couldn't finish the sentence.

Edward leaned forward and placed his mouth to Lazlo's ear.

"I can't let you go now." Edward had his eyes closed and his lips so close to Lazlo's ear; Lazlo could hear his soft breathing.

"I know you want me. I can feel you on my leg." Edward began to nibble on Lazlo's ear. Lazlo felt a shiver down his spine, he clutched on his hand. "You're so hot and thick wanting me"

Without Lazlo noticing Edward began to take off his boxers, slowly.

Lazlo closed his eyes too and relaxed, while Edward whispered words into Lazlo's ear.

Edward could feel that his chance was there, so he made himself ready for what was going to happen next.

Lazlo was not aware of Edward being naked but suddenly he felt the bare skin getting closer to his own.

Lazlo didn't have time to react before Edward pushed him backwards, and placed his hands on his legs in a tight grip and smirked.

"Edward, what're you doing?!" Lazlo screamed in fear.

Edward's smirk got even wider. "I'll do something to you that you won't easily forget, monkey boy."

Edward let one of his hands move from Lazlo's leg to his own member, positioning it in the right place. "This is going to hurt." Edward said in a cold voice.

Lazlo was truly scared now, and that was what Edward wanted, Lazlo to be scared of him for violating him.

But before Edward was about to enter, Lazlo began to cry. Edward stopped. Not feeling guilty but he wanted to see what Lazlo was up to.

Lazlo looked up at Edward with tear-filled eyes, sobbing.

Edward just gave him a dead look in return nearly glaring.

"Why are you doing this to me, Edward? Why?" Lazlo cried.

Edward frowned, "Do you really wanna know why, DO YOU!?" his voice rising with every breath.

Lazlo nodded scared.

"Oh jeez." Edward sighed, he didn't let go of Lazlo's leg.

"You always humiliate me; you did that a lot when we were younger. When I tried to make the campers laugh you ruined it by saying something really stupid. And even now you do it. Not now as in, in this second, but earlier this day, after the party. Yelling out of the window that you found it nice sleeping next to me." Edward breathed in.

Lazlo sniffed, "But it was nice. And it was you who wanted to sleep next to me 'cause you were scared of being alone. And…"

"What?!" Edward snapped.

"You said I had a pretty face." Lazlo sighed hiding his face in his hands.

"Lazlo-" Edward said angry. "- I was wasted."

Lazlo sobbed a little more. "Okay, then it's my fault. I'm sorr-"

"DON'T SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Edward yelled, letting go of Lazlo's leg.

Lazlo slowly closed his mouth, but opened it again. "But, why can't I say I'm-"

"STOP LAZLO!" Edward yelled again, placing his hands on his ears. "I don't wanna hear it."

Lazlo was confused. Why didn't Edward want an apology?

Why Edward didn't want an apology was simple to answer. Lazlo had been the one taking the blame, although it wasn't his fault. He was mature about the situation, and that irritated Edward. His older brothers had acted the same way, and he had grown tired of it.

Maybe Edward didn't want an apology, maybe he wanted something else.

Lazlo leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Edward.

Of course Edward's normal reaction would be to push Lazlo off. But somehow he couldn't. The hug was warm and loving, that kind of loving Edward had been wanting for a long time.

Edward tried to close his eyes and gain control over his body, he really tried. But he felt so weak, melted right into the hug. His muscles relaxed as the warmth took over him.

Lazlo leaned backwards with Edward held tight into his body, fitting perfectly in each others arms.

Edward had forgotten all about Lazlo's infamous warm-and-loving hugs. He totally had forgotten about the day he was alone in the sleeping bags and couldn't find his way out, and that Lazlo had given him a hug to calm him down.

Lazlo had done something good for Edward in the years of their childhood.

But Edward had many times been too stubborn to see it. Maybe Lazlo had been hurt a lot of times when he tried to make him happy and he had turned Lazlo down.

"I'm sorry." Edward said feeling a bit guilty.

Lazlo smiled with closed eyes. For the first time he had heard Edward say he was sorry without any difficulties.

"It's okay Edward. I forgive you."

"Really?" Edward asked pleading.

"Yes, silly" Lazlo smiled softly.

Edward was thinking, hard. His plan… What about his plan? Didn't he want his revenge? He did, he truly did. But, he had to make some changes. He couldn't violate Lazlo now. He had to… to…

'What if I.' Edward's thoughts was interrupted by Lazlo who began to touch Edward's back.

The light touches made Edward sigh out loud.

Lazlo then felt something in his body, something that wanted Edward very badly.

Edward felt Lazlo getting harder. 'What was the monkey thinking?' He smirked at Lazlo.

"Edward…" Lazlo said softly, sounding a bit different. 'Is he… horny?' Edward thought beginning to blush.

"What is it?" Edward asked running his fingers through Lazlo's hair.

"I, ah, want you, sooo badly." Lazlo was already getting wet from the thoughts.

Edward could feel his own member getting harder. He smiled, who was it to deny Edward from getting sex? Only himself.

"Please? No, foreplay… I just want you… Now!" Lazlo cried.

Edward was surprised but smirked. If Lazlo wanted him so badly, he wouldn't stand in the way.

Edward held his member in a tight yet not too tight grip.

"Lazlo, if you want me to stop, tell me now." Edward said with a little panic in his voice. Oh, he had gone soft.

Lazlo reached for his own member and began to pull. He moaned from the strong tingling that ran through his entire body.

Edward looked curiously at the young man who's back arched like that of a bridge.

Then he made his move. Edward reached for Lazlo's member; he didn't remove Lazlo's hand, but pulled with him.

Lazlo slowly let his hand go and enjoyed the hand job Edward was giving him.

Edward moved his other hand down to his own member and began to pull. This felt so nice.

Edward moaned. And again, something in Lazlo made him even hornier from the sound of Edward's low guttural calls that was made by him.

He gripped Edward by the hips and lifted him up on his lap. Edward let go of Lazlo, spread his legs and wrapped them around Lazlo's back.

"Are you…?" But Edward couldn't finish his sentence before Lazlo roughly thrusted into him without any lubrication.

All Edward could feel was unimaginable pain. It screamed down his lower spine as Lazlo's thick hard, long dick forcibly shoved itself into his tight passage. Trying not to scream he let out a soft pain filled "Hng!" as tears streamed down his cheeks. He wanted to yell at Lazlo for not warning but before he could Lazlo made his first move.

Lazlo thrusted as fast as he could, lost in the pleasurable heat that was Edward.

"Ahh, Lazlo!" Edward moaned. Lazlo had already hit Edward's prostate. Edward loved the feeling whenever Lazlo's head of his dick smashed into that bundle of nerves. It sent electric sparks down his body.

"I-i. Ah! Faster!" Edward screamed in pleasure.

Lazlo did as he was told, and started to thrust faster. He began to moan softly. Edward noticed this.

"Yes, yes!" Edward cried. Panting, sweating and blushing the 2 teens kept doing these activities. In such close intimacy both lost track of how long each of them was lost in each others body. Both felt like there climax was coming to its peak.

"nn-gh-ah! L-lazlo." Edward panted, "I..uh! I am,...huff...c-close."

"Just-just a bit more Edward! H-Hold on"

Then Lazlo slammed Edwards prostate for the final time with one hard thrust and both of the sex driven males came.

Feeling Lazlo swell up inside him and explode with his seed deep in his bowels made Edward come too exploding the contents of his testicles on the others stomach.

Lazlo smiled, "Hah, wow. Hah. You're the first who, hah, has exploded on me." Lazlo said breathing harshly.

Edward blushed. "Well, hah, you're the first boy, hah, I've enjoyed sex with."

Lazlo looked up at Edward, concerned, "Why, did you want to do it with, hah, me?"

"Well, hah, I-I." Edward couldn't tell him he only wanted to have sex with him because he wanted revenge. That WAS the plan, well, he pretty much had admitted why he had sex with him, but… He had changed his mind. Before the sex, that is, about having sex with him.

Edward smiled at Lazlo. "I think I'm in love with you."

Edward thought to himself, 'I think I'm in love with Lazlo.' Slapping his forehead mentally he smiled fake at Lazlo, he wasn't really in love with the monkey, but he felt something for him.

Lazlo smiled, he began to cry. "Re-really?" Lazlo couldn't believe it. Lazlo couldn't believe Edward would ever say that to anybody. But, he did.

Edward nodded while getting control of his breathing. "I-I really think I am." Edward began to believe a little more that this affection could be called love.

Even though Edward hadn't experienced love too many times, he was sure love was the emotion he was beginning to feel towards Lazlo.

Edward felt dizzy from all the thinking, so with a quick and slight move, he got off Lazlo and rolled down next to him.

He turned his head to look at Lazlo. He actually had a pretty face. The nose making a perfect bridge, the lips looked like they were a delight to kiss, and they were, Edward smiled. But the best part was his eyes. A dark chocolate ring was formed around the light hazel iris of his eyes. It made his eyes look special, heck. Lazlo WAS special. He was special to Edward.

Edward put his hand on Lazlo's chest and ran it up and down. Lazlo smiled at this and kissed Edward on his forehead.

"You know what? I think I'm in love with you too." Lazlo hugged Edward.

A little sarcastic 'yay' ran through Edward's mind with a mix of a happy and loving 'yay'.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of days, well, maybe a week. The training wasn't hard, actually it was just learning how to take care of kids and meet altogether at the right time. Even if some of the kids are a bit time twisted.

Edward had been feeling a little ill the last couple of days, so Lazlo had to take care of him. Not that he didn't want to. He loved taking care of others. He just assumed it was in the monkey's nature.

Edward loved being taken care of, and with Lazlo it was heaven. They had a lot of fun when Lazlo sneaked candy from the Mess Hall's kitchen to Edward.

Edward couldn't eat it though. It made him sick and gave him headaches, so Lazlo just played with the candy instead. Now, Edward was enjoying that.

Lazlo just had to slowly lick the candy at the tip, divulge downwards to the base and then Edward was tur ned on and wanted to make out with him. Lazlo loved to tease him. Especially went it went a little farther than that.

Two weeks had passed and Edward finally felt quite a bit better. It had been cold in the weather and others had been ill as well. Slowly Lazlo warmed Edward's back by rubbing it with his thumb and palm on the way to the Mess Hall. Smiling softly Edward glanced around and gave Lazlo a small sweet kiss when no one was looking.

When they entered the Mess Hall Edward froze, his eyes widening with slight fear. He clutched Lazlo's hand. "Isn't that, Beaver!?" He said getting nervous as his voice wavered.

Lazlo looked around in the Hall, "Oh yeah. It is." Lazlo smiled at Edward who looked a little sad.

Lazlo got concerned. "What's the matter, my lovebird?" Lazlo teased. Edward poked him and gave him a 'd on't call me that' stare. "It's just, after Beaver ditched me; he began to send me strange looks." Glancing at his boyfriend oddly he waited for more on what Edward was trying to say. Biting his lip he took a small breath and explained.

"He began speaking to me again, but when no one was watching. He told me he was sorry but it was because he wanted to be more than friends." Edward clutched at Lazlo's hand again except with more force, almost desperately.

"When I told him that I didn't like boys but girls, he freaked out and tried to kiss me.. And stuff." Stammering on his words Edward looked down mournfully. Lazlo's eyes widened.

"'And... Stuff?'" Lazlo asked slightly angered, knowing a little what Edward meant.

"Why do you think I tried to avoid him the rest of the years of camp." Edward said a little louder.

"I can guess why." Wrapping his long arms around Edward's torso he pulled him to his chest in a tight warm embrace. Glancing up Edward smiled thankfully at his caring action.

Suddenly someone shouted at them. "Edward, L-Lazlo. Is that you!?" Lazlo let Edward go and turned around to see who it was.

'Dang it, Beaver has spotted us,' Lazlo thought while turning his head to face Edward. "He knows we're here." Lazlo said seriously with his eyes narrowing slightly.

Clenching his jaw Edward muttered darkly, "Great..."

"Hey, you guys. Why don't you sit over here?" Beaver yelled while waving his hand at them.

Lazlo scratched his head, "Erm, Edward is sick and needs some fresh air. We have to get back to our cabin right away. Bye!" Lazlo replied quickly, grabbed Edward by his hand and hurried to their cabin slightly jogging.

Slamming the door they made it to Edward's cabin. Gently Lazlo let go of Edwards hand reluctantly.

Edward sat down in the bed feeling odd. Lazlo walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll go fetch some food for you, okay?" Lazlo cupped Edward's smaller hand in his. Smiling softly he nodded.

Lazlo grinned broadly and went out of the cabin.

5 minutes had passed, and Lazlo hadn't come back with the food yet. Edward took his clothes off and slipped himself into his sleeping boxers. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. He wanted to warm himself up before Lazlo came back. Not warm himself up by turning on the water, that is if you get my lower drift.

The cabin do or was opened with a slight creak, slowly, and then locked.

Edward pulled his boxers down a bit and began to slightly touch himself as the warm smoke engulfed his body.

The person walked around in the cabin, searching for something noisily.

Edward grabbed himself and slowly began to pull, felling the blood rush through his body. Small pants began to emit from his pink plush lips. Eyes turning half lidded he bit his tongue and pumped faster.

The person heard the water running and saw the steam fill the room. He knew where to find what he was looking for. Slowly walking towards the door his hand reached for the doorknob.

Edward sighed at the pulling, he couldn't do it too fast, and he just had to warm himself up. Telling himself to save the best part for his favorite person. BR extended"true"  
The person entered the bathroom and saw the shadow behind the bath curtain.

Edward saw a shadow behind the curtain in the doorway, hid his member in his boxers and pulled the curtain away to see who it was.

"Hey, Edward!" Beaver said sickeningly happily.

Edward couldn't believe that HE was here. Why hadn't he knocked or something. Perfect time to visit when he had a giant bulge in his boxers... NOT!

"Are ya not happy to see me? Wait, maybe you are." Beaver smiled and looked down at Edward's crotch.

"Listen Beaver-" Edward was interrupted.

"Just call me Beevee." He smiled.

Edward sat down on the toilet. "I would prefer to call you Beaver. But listen, I 'm expecting Lazlo to come home any second so I…" Edward was rudely interrupted again.

"Lazlo huh? So it's you two again?" Beaver said getting a little angry.

Edward was confused, "Again?"

"Yeah, duh. Lazlo had a crush on you." Beaver said. "But you just ignored him. Pretty cool, I'll say." Beaver sighed happily.

Edward felt sad inside, 'Aw'. Shaking his head he forced those thoughts aside for later. "Please leave Beaver. I don't want you to be here." Edward nervously said.

Beaver crossed his arms. "I'm not leaving."

Edward began to panic. "Listen you… Lazlo is gonna be home in a minute!"

"Tch, I don't care. He can't get inside anyway." Beaver said smirking sadistically.

Edward began to sweat. Shaking slightly he quivered, "Beaver, why can't Lazlo get inside."

"Because, I locked the door." He replied ending that statement with a low chortle.

And then Edward began to cry. Panic tears began to run down his cheeks. Gasping little sobs escaped his petite mouth.

Beaver smiled, "I like when you cry." He walked towards Edward placed a hand on his shoulder and petted him.

"Shh shh. It's gonna be alright. I'll just do it quickly." Beaver said holding Edward's shoulder in a firm grip.

Edward noticed the arousal in Beavers pants, not that he didn't know what was going to happen, but he was scared anyway.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Edward cried out.

"Because I want you." Beaver said beginning to unzip his pants.

Edward began to punch Beaver, but Beaver immediately stopped him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you think about disobeying me!" he yelled while having Edward's wrists in a tight grip. Edward felt helpless and weak as he sobbed.

"Now, turn around and pull the boxers down." Edward gave up. Feeling he already had lost, with Beaver being stronger than him he could only obey. He began to shift when suddenly.

The bathroom door was roughly kicked open with a sickening crack, and Lazlo jumped towards Beaver growling. Edward was quick and ran out of the bathroom while rubbing his eyes pathetically.

Tripping, he fell face forward and slammed his elbow and knees into the hard wood floor. Blood beg an to lightly drip. Wavering what strength he had he crawled desperately on all fours to the nearest corner and hunched over crying.

Lazlo took Beaver by the neck opened the cabin door and threw him out. "I'm reporting you, you bastard!" Lazlo yelled while Beaver ran to his own cabin tripping over his own pants. Lazlo slammed the door and turned around to face Edward hunched over.

Shaking in the corner his mind reeled over what just happened shaking from the shock and fear overwhelming his body.

Walking quietly Lazlo walked over to him and gently raised his limp quivering form from the corner and laid him gently in the bed. With a small plop he laid down next to him and wrapped him in a tight hug pressing every part of them together comfortingly. Wrapping his long tail around Edward's softer one he rubbed his pale arms.

Choking on his on saliva he began to shake more and sob. Burying his head in Lazlo's chest he let his emotions go. Lazlo hugged him tightly to calm him down.

"I'll never let you out of my sight again." Moving Edward's blond bangs from his face he kissed him lovingly.

"He did it in the camp too." Edward sobbed. Lazlo hugged Edward tighter. "I'll beat the crap out of him." He muttered possessively.

Edward's eyes widened at that sentence, he had never heard Lazlo say such things.


End file.
